The Biostatistics and Patient Registry Core provides statistical collaboration and data management support for each of the SPORE projects, the Cores, the Developmental Research Projects and the Career Development Awardees. Areas of support include development of a statistical design and analysis plan, quality control, database development, data form development and processing, data collection and entry, data analysis and interpretation, manuscript preparation, and data archiving. The Biostatistics and Patient Registry Core will continue to oversee the development, population, and maintenance of the Breast Cancer Patient Registry (BCPR). Members of the Biostatistics and Patient Registry Core will continue collaborations with the Mayo Foundation staff who are working on an enterprise-wide initiative to develop a virtual data warehouse that integrates elements of the Mayo electronic medical record. Surgical Index, Pathology index. Tumor Registry, Tissue Registry, Cancer Center database, orders, and resource utilization database. These collaborations will lead to a means to identify patient cohorts for Breast Cancer SPORE projects and to electronically populate some elements into the BCPR. During the previous funding period, the Core has employed and adapted the time-tested procedures and systems developed by Division of Biomedical Statistics and Informatics, one of the largest statistical groups in the country. The Breast Cancer Patient Registry (BCPR) grew from a single study database containing demographic and outcome data to a database capable of storing data on a variety of patient cohorts using both common data elements and study specific data elements. Not only has the BCPR data been utilized by SPORE investigators but pre-defined patient cohorts have been shared with the DCIS Collaborative Consortium, Breast Cancer Association Consortium, the Consortium of Investigators of Modifiers of BRCAI/2, and The Cancer Genome Atlas. Core members have participated in Project meetings as well as have held one on one meetings with Project team members to discuss statistical designs, analysis plans, emerging research questions and possible future directions; data analysis and interpretation, and the drafting of manuscripts. These collaborations have led to 29 publications that have contributed to our understanding of breast cancer development, risk and management.